


HOUR AFTER HOUR (after this I guarantee you'll never want to leave)

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rimming, Toys, lite d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: porn. hi. see warnings for enticements.





	HOUR AFTER HOUR (after this I guarantee you'll never want to leave)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea? And it was really dirty? And so I wrote it? Yeah. >.> For [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/) and [](http://flinchflower.livejournal.com/profile)[flinchflower](http://flinchflower.livejournal.com/). Title courtesy of Jem's song "Come On Closer", which tops my "songs to fuck to" list by a mile right now. Beta'd by the amazing [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/). Also, this is being posted now so that I don't feel bad leaving everyone else while [](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile)[clex_monkie89](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/), [](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[wendy](http://wendy.livejournal.com/) and a couple of others of us go see Ten Inch Hero. Not the same, but.

"Dean!" Sam cried, twisting up from where he lay on the bed. Dean used his free hand to push his brother back onto the bed, leaning down to lay a chaste kiss to his chest.

"That's it, Sammy," he told him, sliding the butt plug into place.

Sam panted, looking up at Dean with glassy eyes. Dean stood up, leaving him sprawled on the bed, and moved towards the bathroom, grabbing a clean set of clothes as he went. He glanced back before he went in, looking at Sam one more time. "You know the rules, Sam."

Sam raised his eyes, nodding slowly. Dean smirked.

When Dean got out of the shower, Sam was still lying there, just like he was supposed to be. His eyes were closed, though Dean didn't doubt that Sam knew exactly where he was. "Come on, Sam. Time to go get something to eat."

Sam sat up, wincing as he did so. Dean watched carefully, like he always did to make sure he never pushed Sam too far. Sam put on the jeans and shirt Dean threw him, grabbing a sweatshirt off the back of one of the rickety chairs as they left.

There was a diner across the street, and Dean made sure to conceal his grin as Sam sat down carefully in the booth. Throughout their meal, Dean nudged Sam, causing him to have to shift and bite his lip each time.

When they got back to the motel, Dean sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Sam hesitated in the middle of the room, standing between the beds and the chairs. "Dean?"

Dean leaned back, smirking at Sam. "Yeah?"

"I, um," Sam stopped and looked at Dean for a long moment before turning and lying down on the bed, cradling his head on his arms as he lie on his stomach.

Dean turned towards the table, opening up the laptop and booting it up. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye as he typed, waiting for just the right moment. He knew that moment had come when Sam began to squirm impatiently while lying on his stomach.

He shut the laptop and stood up, walking over to the bed. He knew Sam knew he was moving closer, knew his brother knew what was coming, and some how that made it all the hotter.

He skimmed a hand up Sam's back, pushing his t-shirt up, and leaned down to nip at Sam's neck. "None of them had a clue, Sammy," he told him. He ran his hand back down until it reached the waist of Sam's jeans.

He pushed at Sam's hips to get him to roll over and made quick work of Sam's jeans and boxers. Sam groaned when he had to lift his hips, and Dean smiled down at him. "That's it, Sammy," he told him, stripping his brother's t-shirt off as well.

When Sam was completely naked, Dean backed off to strip himself. Sam watched from the bed, eyes half lidded, and Dean slowed down, knowing his brother was anticipating what was to come.

Sam whimpered as Dean kneeled back down beside him, causing him to slide across the slick polyester bedspread. Dean put out a hand to stop the slide, the touch becoming a caress and causing Sam to whimper again.

Dean leaned down and blew across Sam's dick, smiling as the whimper cut into a keening sound, louder and stronger than before. Sam's hands fisted in the bedspread beside him, and he arched his neck at the sensation.

Dean blew again before leaning down and licking the head once. As he pulled back, he grinned. "Ready, Sam?"

Sam nodded, shifting his legs apart and bringing his knees up so his feet were flat on the bed. Dean laid a soft kiss on his stomach before reaching down and pulling the butt plug out. Sam started to moan, his body tense as he struggled not to move, and Dean nipped Sam's stomach as he pulled it free.

Sam let out a sharp cry at that, and Dean licked the red mark. "So good, Sammy, you were so good."

Sam let his feet slide down the bed, his knees falling open. Dean shifted over until he was between them and leaned down to take Sam's dick into his mouth. Sam arched up, his fingers digging tighter into the bedspread in an effort not to curl them into his brother's hair.

Dean pulled back and sucked at the tip of Sam's dick, his hands running up and down Sam's thighs. After another minute he pulled back completely, ignoring Sam's sounds of protest, and let one finger slide down into Sam.

Sam's protests turned to moans again, and Dean slid his finger in and out several times. When Dean added a second finger, Sam arched up, and Dean watched as he squirmed and twisted on the bed. After what must have seemed like eternity to Sam, Dean saw his brother's fingers uncurl from the fabric. Sam's hand shifted up onto his stomach, sliding down towards his straining cock.

Dean let him, waiting to see if he would catch himself. Just before Sam would have touched his dick, Dean reached up and caught Sam's wrist with his free hand, pulling his fingers out. "Sammy."

Sam shuddered at the sound of his name, and Dean knew his brother could tell what was in store for him simply by the way he reacted to his tone of voice. Dean tapped him on the hip, causing Sam to whimper but comply with the silent command. Once his brother had rolled over onto his stomach, Dean leaned down and kissed him at the base of his spine.

"You helped set the rules for this one, Sam. You shouldn't have put anything in there you couldn't handle, unless…" He trailed off, running one of his hands across his brother's ass. "This is what you wanted?"

He raised his hand up and brought it down fast, swallowing a moan at the sound it made. He did it again and again, until Sam's ass was pink from it. Sam started squirming somewhere around number four, and by the time Dean finished, he was moaning into the bed, his fingers gripped just as tight as before in the fabric by his face.

"You gonna follow the rules now, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sammy nodded his head as best he could, and Dean smiled. When Sam moved to turn back over, Dean kept him in place with a hand on his ass, which caused Sam to let out a high pitched whine.

Dean leaned down and licked the other side of Sam's ass, his tongue gliding over smooth, heated skin. Sam whimpered, and Dean smiled as he bit down gently. He licked his way down to Sam's opening and pushed in with his tongue, curling and teasing. Sam was groaning and pushing back into him, just enough that Dean pulled back and smacked his ass another time. "Sammy," he growled warningly.

Sam moaned, his head tossing from one side to the other. Dean grabbed the tube of lube from the side table and slicked his cock up, pulling Sam up so his knees were under him. "God, Sammy," he breathed into his brother's ear as he paused, the tip of his cock teasing his brother's opening. Sam whined and tried to push back to make Dean slide inside. Dean gripped his hip hard with one hand, then slid forward, letting out a low moan when Sam's back arched with the motion.

Dean bit down onto Sam's neck hard enough to break skin as he slid all the way in. He waited for a second to let Sam adjust, but then he was fucking him, hard and forceful, Sam biting his lip and Dean not letting up on his neck.

It didn't take long for either of them to come, Dean deep inside of Sam, Sam all across the bedspread below him. Once the aftershocks of his orgasm passed, Dean pulled out of his brother and shifted off him, lying on his side beside him. Sam turned his head to look at Dean, his eyes glassy again and a completely fucked out look on his face. Dean smiled softly, brushing Sam's hair from his face and leaning over to kiss him softly before pulling him closer as he fell asleep.

He woke Sam up the next morning with two fingers in his ass, opening him up again. He was still loose from the night before and still dirty with both their come and sweat. Dean kissed him once, then rolled onto his back, pulling Sam on top of him.

Sam sighed as he slid down onto Dean's cock, whimpering as his still sore ass came into contact with Dean's thighs. "Dean, god," Sam moaned out. Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hips, but let Sam control the movement, rocking up as his brother thrust down.

Sam kept his pace until he came, back arched, come landing across Dean's chest. Dean watched, taking in the sight of his brother panting from his orgasm, eyes closed and a thin sheen of sweat glistening across his chest. He thrust up again, making Sam moan.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at him before leaning down. "I saw you cheating," Sam told him. Dean groaned with the implication that Sam had known he had cheated the whole time, then came, bucking up into his brother.

"You knew?" he asked, breath catching as Sam shifted, his softening cock sliding free.

"Yeah, Dean. And I'd have won, otherwise," Sam told him with a grin that told Dean his payback would be worth it.

  



End file.
